pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SnickersDoge/London - What's Yours is Mine
A Monaco - What's Yours Is Mine the video game parody. Plot= After gathering enough evidence to prove the Crackheads are guilty of selling crack to his workers and distracting them from their job, Charlie finally gets the crack addicts into jail. But then, they escape (of course), and try to leave the country, only to get caught up in rescuing 4 other mysterious criminals (including their master-of-disguise mastermind leader known as Poko) and their numerous heists. |-| Classes= There are eight different unique classes in London: What's Yours is Mine that all have unique abilities. Each class has two of them, one that effects their gameplay style and the second one which shortens time on an activity. All of them have the ability to sell crack to non-police NPCs, if the NPCs aren't beyond a red question mark. When crack is sold, the player will get an extra use of their tool (if they have one) and a free instant-revival. 'The Locksmith' The Locksmith is represented by the color blue. His primary ability is that he can pick locked doors and safes faster than any other class. He picks normal doors in 1 second and safes and security doors in 2 seconds while it takes the other classes 3 and 6 seconds respectively. His secondary ability is that he can open Cash Registers and ATMs quicker than other classes. He can open a Cash Register in 1 second and 3 for a ATM, while the other classes take 3 and 6 seconds respectively. He is a beginning character. 'The Pickpocket' The Pickpocket is represented by the color yellow. His unique ability is to reach coins from afar with the help of his pet hedgehog, Benny. Benny won't alert guards or trigger alarms. This makes The Pickpocket the only class that has a passive ability. His secondary ability is that he can hide in bushes in 0.33 seconds unlike the other classes who hide in 1.00 seconds. He is a beginning character. 'The Cleaner' The Cleaner is represented by the color pink. He can knockout NPCs if they aren't alerted as far as a red "?". His secondary ability is that he can heal himself with med-packs quicker than any other class at 1 second, while other classes take 3 seconds. He is a beginning character. 'The Lookout' The Lookout is represented by the color red. The Lookout's primary ability is that she can sense all types of NPCs if she sneaks or stands still. Additionally the layout (or "blueprint") of the map around the Lookout is also revealed without requiring line of sight. Her secondary ability is that she can enter open windows, vents, and staircases faster than the other classes. She is a beginning character. 'The Mole' The Mole is represented by the color violet. Her unique ability is that she can dig through walls in 1.5 seconds. She cannot however dig through steel walls, which are shown with a "X" pattern and other important items like security lasers or items. She is the only class that has two secondary abilities. She can go through secret passages quicker than any other class, 1.00 seconds for her and 3.00 seconds for the other classes. Her second secondary ability is that she can break jewel cases faster than anyone else, which is in 0.33 seconds while the other classes can do it in 1.00 seconds. She is the first unlockable character. 'The Gentleman' The Gentleman is represented by the color teal. His ability is that he wears a permanent disguise that he can regain by being hidden for 3 seconds. The Gentleman's special disguise has only 6 ticks, while a normal disguise has 24 ticks, making getting a normal disguise a better option. His secondary ability is that he can get into getaway vehicles quicker than any other class can. He can get into an ambulance or van in 1 second and a car in 3 seconds, while the other classes take 3 and 6 seconds respectively. He is the second unlockable character. 'The Hacker' The Hacker is represented by the color green. He can create viruses from electrical outlets that travel through walls and disable any security in the nearby area. His secondary ability is that he can disable security and hack computers faster than the other classes. He is the third character you unlock. 'The Redhead' The Redhead is represented by the color orange. Her primary ability is that she can attract a single NPC, the NPC will not harm her or teammates around her, and will open doors that are near her. Her secondary ability is that she can revive teammates quicker than any other class. She can revive a teammate in 3 seconds while it takes 6 seconds for anyone else. She is the fourth and last character you unlock. |-| Tools= There exist eight different tools. Each player can carry only one tool at a time. At the beginning of a heist, a tool can only be used once, but for every 10 coins that the individual player collects, they gain one additional use of the tool. 'Shotgun' The shotgun fires 6 bullets in a cone that can kill up to 6 different NPCs. Each shot creates a last-known-position marker for the player, meaning that the nearest guard and/or K9 will come and check the area. Civilians do not become alarmed. 'Smoke Bomb' When used, the player will throw down the Smoke Bomb creating a thick cloud of smoke. It will block the vision of NPCs, which will allow the player to escape or attack. 'Trauma Kit' The Trauma Kit restores 50% of your health and all teammates that are close to you. The Trauma Kit can also be used to instantly revive a fallen ally. 'Tranquilizer' The Tranquilizer puts NPCs to sleep for 12 seconds, similar to that of The Cleaner. You can shoot it through anything except walls. 'Wrench' The Wrench has two purposes: instantly complete an action, such as opening a safe, exiting a floor, opening a door; and killing a single NPC. 'EMP' The EMP will shut off all electronics on a entire floor overtime starting from the player. This means that the electronics closest to the player will be shut off first while the ones that are the farthest will turn off last. 'Machine Gun' The Machine Gun fires 12 bullets in a line that can kill up to 12 NPCs. The bullets will spread more while moving and less when you stand still. Each clip of shots creates a last known marker in which guards will come to find what is the trouble. 'Exploding Crack' Once used, the player will place a crack pile at their feet that will explode in 3 seconds. The explosion destroys everything around it for the exception of steel walls, coins, and trophies, and instant kills NPCs. If you place exploding crack next to a safe, when it explodes it scatters the coins around as if you were opening it. The crack will also automatically collect coins in display cases. Unlike the other weapons which kill, the exploding crack removes the corpses, meaning that there is no chance for that NPC to be revived. This does not apply to player characters. |-| Interactables= A list of interactables can be found here. |-| Missions (The Locksmith's story)= Prison Break The Crackheads must escape from the prison while the storm lasts. Dialogue: May: Psst...They shipping you guys off tomorrow? Watson: Oui. I'm to be deported and they will throw Benny in a pet store. Gary: Relax chief, I can get us outta here. Barnes: ... May: The psychopath is coming too? He'd better not make a sound. Barnes: ... Hijack At The Hairpin The Mole is connected to the criminal underworld. The Crackheads must rescue her from the hijacked prison transport. Dialogue: Gary: We need passports... Watson: ...money... May: ...friends... Barnes: ... Gary: You guys remember the tough gal from Cell Block B? May: The one who dug the tunnel? Your wife? Pixie: Nobody locks up Pixie. Pixie has FREEDOM SPOON. Gary: Yeah... apparently she's connected. Interpol is transferring her to Hartford by bus. If we can hijack that prison transport...We should have all the friends we'll ever need... The Zimbabwe Embassy The Crackheads must steal passports from the Zimbabwe embassy so they can escape the country. Dialogue: Pixie: I must thank you for rescuing me. I am grateful. Barnes: ... May: No time to talk...Gotta find passports... get out of London. Pixie: Embassies have passports. There are 163 embassies in London. Zimbabwe is closest. May: You have intel of this place? Pixie: I have done this before. Bank of England The Crackheads must rob the Bank of England so that they can pay a smuggler for transport. ...And perhaps sell some crack. Dialogue: Pixie: I have a friend that can help us dirty criminals escape. Barnes: ... Pixie: My friend has a boat. May: Your friend can smuggle us out of the country? Watson: We may not be able to afford that kind of service. Pixie: Doesn't matter. The Bank of England is across street. It has lots of money. Dirty criminals should act like dirty criminals. Gary: ...And perhaps it has a lot of workers. Let's sell our crack whilst robbing them. Manoir Moucharder The smuggler is under house arrest. The Crackheads have to extricate him so that they can access his yacht. Dialogue: Telephone: *ring* Poko: How do? You do? Pixie: Mr. Gentleman? Pool inspector here. Poko: Ah, the turncoat Chocolate worker. I was wondering if you would call, lurker. Pixie: Do you want crew to visit? Make sure the pool is okay to drink. Poko: Oui oui, though it need not be entirely potable... How quotable. I should warn you of a minor inconvenience. It's an experience. You see, I've been put under house arrest. I ain't blessed. But pay no heed to the officers in my foyer. No destroyer. I'm sure they will be perfectly polite and bright. Telephone: *click* Port of London The Crackheads must sneak aboard The Gentleman's booby-trapped yacht. They can escape from London! Dialogue: Poko: I suppose this meeting is not by chance? Do we have time to dance? May: The Mole here said you've got access to a yacht? Poko: Ah love, you are correct in that. Let's speak of scat. My yacht, La Grenouille, is docked in the harbor. Across from the barber. And as it so happens, I was thinking about taking a little trip across the Channel. I perhaps have a solar panel. Fécamp is beautiful this time of year. Not much but it's near. I may need your help to access my vessel, of course, you group force. ...and is likely under heavy guard. We need to strike hard. Barnes: ... Poko: We also may have to disarm a few... surprises... I left aboard. It's a horde. Scorpion And The Frog Explosives on the Yacht appear to have been detonated by an enemy of the Gentleman's. The Crackheads and their leader must abandon ship! Dialogue: Telephone: *ring* Poko: How do? You do? ???: ... Poko: Perhaps there is a way we can settle this amicably. We are family fanatically. ???: ... Poko: I'm sorry you feel that way, young chap. I feel like crap. Telephone: *click* May: Who was that? Poko: No one you need concern yourself with. We shall not writhe. La Grenouille: BEEP Poko: Our immediate concern should be to abandon ship. We have to rip and flip out. May: What? We haven't even left the harbor! La Grenouille: BEEP Gary: My memory is hazy at this point. La Grenouille: BEEP Gary: An acrid smell. La Grenouille: BEEP Gary: A flicker of copper wire and the movement of desperate hands. La Grenouille: BOOOOOOOM Royal London Hospital The crew escaped from the yacht burned and bloodied. The Gentleman has an acquaintance at the hospital that he claims can 'help'. Gary: I can still hear the ringing in my head. May: I'm... I'm bleeding... Gary: We could barely stand. Watson: Benny! Benny! Gary: The Pickpocket's hedgehog was half dead. Poko: We need help. We must yelp. May: Crack! Gary: Medical supplies! Poko: I know someone at the hospital who will aid us. They will help us. Gary: None of us were thinking straight... We assumed he was talking about a doctor. Poko: He currently resides in the Psych Ward. He's one that is prone to be quite bored. Gary: Maybe I didn't hear him correctly? Poko: He can hack our way out of this bloody mess. He'll cause us good and no stress. Gary: My ears were ringing. The Gentleman led. We followed.' '''Securitech Corp.' Infiltrate Securitech HQ and erase any security cam footage of the crew. Helmet: sneaksquadatyourservice Gary: THIS is the help you spoke of? May: At least he has crack! Watson: Benny was bleeding... Pixie: And you risked our lives to rescue your mentally ill IT staff? Helmet: wysiwygbaby Poko: I fear that we may be dealing with an enemy that you cannot escape. Even in Lebanon or Thailand or Jamaica, you round shapes. Poko: The man who detonated my yacht... His name is Scott. Actually, he's an anonymous duck lover. I don't know his name, he's undercover. Anon has, shall we say, 'equity' in a number of global organizations... All over the nations... Helmet: interpolhezbollahyakuza Poko: In addition to being the CEO of the largest security firm here in London, Securitech. They are really a pain in the neck. Securitech HQ will have video footage of the four of you... And your association with me will have placed you on Anon's enemies list, kazoo. I suggest we break into Securitech and erase any record of our association... Helmet: deletestardotstar Poko:...So that you can retire in true anonymity determination. National Maritime Museum Help The Gentleman clean up evidence from a heist he pulled one month prior. Gary: Our work here is done. Pixie: Time for the smuggler to fulfil his side of the deal and get us out of the country. Watson: Benny and I are looking forward to the states... Barnes: ... May: Do the states have quality crack? Poko: Just so, just so. Although, although... It seems like a shame to pass up an opportunity... While we're still in this community... Gary: I'm listening. Poko: One month ago, some items of historical significance were stolen from the National Maritime Museum. As important as the Roman Coliseum... Helmet: marcopolomarcopolo Poko: Investigators are still scouring the scene for evidence that will reveal the identity of the four thieves. Should they continue to search, I'm sure that evidence will be found, stuffed grape leaves. Pixie'': You want us to help you clean up a month old crime scene? '''Helmet: whatarefriendsfor May: What do we get in return? Poko: Whatever would look good on your mantelpiece. Maybe even catch some z's. Discotheque Rouge Rescue The Redhead from ADL's murder scene at the nightclub. Gary: Somehow The Gentleman had made us lose sight of our goal. I don't know why we kept accepting his 'opportunities'... Part of me thinks it was just in our nature to be seduced by crime. The Lookout was a team player, but snorted crack a lot. The Pickpocket was quietly getting rich. The Mole liked breaking everything. And I think The Cleaner just liked hurting people. Barnes: ... Gary: But none of us expected that three days later... We would be picking up our second-in-command Crackhead from a nightclub... While she stood over ADL's corpse. Diamond District Sell crack. Loot the diamond district. Gracie: ...I killed that duck... but he wasn't so bad... Poko: But what matters is that we're all together now. Let's take one last bow- Gracie: But I guess he did try to murder y'all. Why don't we celebrate? Gary: Maybe we should just- Gracie: Let's go to the Diamond District, I recently summoned a bunch of crack to sell. While we're at it, let's get some diamonds. Saatchi Gallery Steal EVERYTHING from the art exhibition. Gracie: These frogs you have reunited with me have been such DEARS. Poko: VERY helpful. NOT dreadful. Gracie: Your hedgehog is just so cute, John! Watson: Did you hear that, Benny? The pretty girl likes you. Gracie: You, May, haven't grown a day older! May: Uh... thanks? Gracie: Barnes, your explosive crack is still the best! Barnes: ... Gracie: Okay now, okay, don't touch. Barnes: ... Gracie: Pixie, choosing us Crackheads over the factory clods! Pixie: Never liked anyone there. Gracie: Helmet... helpful as always! Helmet: kthxbye Gracie: But Gary. The one that helps Poko get all our crack. Could you once again help us with something? Gary: Of course. I mean, we're leaving London soon anyways. Whatever you need! Buckingham Palace Rob the princesses, Locy and Lucy, blind. Do you need a reason? (voiceover) Gary: That night was to be our last night in London. We booked the Diamond Suite at a hotel... And we all sat down to watch the local news scramble to cover our escapades. All of us except The Hacker, who was still poring over the security data we stole from Securitech... (memory) Helmet: casinodiscotequegallery Gracie: Shh! They're talking about us! Helmet: easymoneysofttargets Pixie: Soft targets? I'm listening. Helmet: lowsecurityattheroyalpalace getingetoutgetrich (voiceover) Gary: We weren't putting up a fight anymore. Freedom was a thousand miles away... ...But the money was right here in London.' Casino The mother of all heists is but a moment away. Enter the Casino. Italics text represents voice-over. Normal text represents Gary's memory. Category:Blog posts